


The endless promise

by I_love_coco



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amnesia, Dark Past, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_coco/pseuds/I_love_coco
Summary: Is the origins of Atsuko Kagari not what they thought all his life?When a dying man knocks on Luna Nova's door, Akko's life and his friends will take a whole new turn and the future of the magical world
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The endless promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little (nan long) story that I imagined about akko good I think it will not be to everyone's taste but the main thing is that I like it. If it pleases I will try to post more and more regularly (good reading !)  
> This story is way too canon😂

Within the campus of Luna nova which started a new year after the second age of magic, on can see the red and green teams chatting and laughing out loud in the face of the antics of our favorite idiots annoying passing students. 

Nearby, the blue team strolls peacefully on campus in search of a quiet place to sit for tea and study, it was until they notice the two other teams much louder than usual and decides to go in their direction and see what they are up to. And stay with them to have a good time with friends since their relationship has improved since the events of the missile attack the blue team have found some similarities with the green and red teams.

When they arrived they noticed that Lotte and sucy sneers while jasminka smiles at them while swallowing a packet of crisps, Constanze does not pay attention to it by concentrating on repairing her standbot (Amanda had used it to make a stuffing for finnelan which went very badly ) however the loudest are akko and Amanda with their usual antics and annoy some students who passed in front of them. Some wearing amused expressions other are more annyed but most of them wore shocked expressions whose reason still eluded the blue team. 

Lotte notices the blue team and their salvation, the blue team salutes him in turn. 

"What's going on here?" Asks Barbara confused.

"oh it's just Amanda who learned akko a new spell and the two are having fun with it" said Lotte with an amused smile. 

"I am pleasantly surprised and proud that Amanda shares her knowledge with Akko but I don't see why they have fun with the use of magic should be applied when necessary or by the authorization of a teacher" questions Diana still skeptical about what kind of spell Amanda could have taught akko. 

"let's say it's more of a sort of useful spell in the entertainment world and not taught in our curriculum" jasminka explains sniggers and eats another piece of crisps

"oh hey Diana mieta!"

Akko turns to Diana revealing to her ... A beard on his face? 

Diana sighs "good afternoon akko but what does this mean-" she can't finish her sentence before akko cuts her

"oh you mean this beard !? Well let's say that during the holidays I matured so much that beard to grow on my face and since then I take care of it because the length of my beard speaks volumes about my wisdom !! " said akko while holding back his laugh

Amanda and sucy burst out laughing while Hannah and Barbara muffled their laughter at Diana's annoyed expression. 

"Come back down Akko! My beard is much longer than yours!" said Amanda to Akko

"eeeh !! Anyway my beard is longer !!" Akko replica 

"Nan!"

"yeah!" 

"kekeke if you want a longer beard I have a potion with your name written on it just waiting for you to test it" said sucy with a sadistic smile on his face showing his sharp teeth. 

"No thank you sucy !!!" answers Amanda and Akko at the same time the three leave in an argument to which hannah joins. 

While Diana takes place between Lotte and jasminka sipping her tea and Barbara sits to the right of Lotte and the two started a discussion on the new volume of "nightfall".  
While sipping her tea and letting out a sigh of satisfaction, she analyzes the two teams which, not having changed since the break, only Akko seems to have clearly grown during the holidays, exceeding Diana by a few centimeters-

"Tomoe!" a tall man with a matte complexion and greyish hair he should be around forty who is heading towards the group. His body is strewn with wounds and arrows which cross his ragged oriental style armor with several traces of burns.

"tomoe ..." all eyes of the students are turned to him as he collapses to the ground succumbing to his injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> So much for chapter 1!  
> But who is tomoe? Why is this man looking for him in a witch school? Is he the messenger and what message will he convey?  
> See you in Chapter 2 !! ; 3  
> Yeah I like tall akko!


End file.
